1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to portable ramps, and more particularly to a low pitch ramp for placement against the vertical wall of a riser between two levels of flooring so that a wheelchair device can be reversibly moved from one level to the other, such as a wheelchair being moved from a sidewalk entrance over a door threshold.
2. Description of the Background Art
Although various ramps useful for moving wheelchairs, hand-trucks, and other wheeled carriers between floor levels are seen in prior art patents and in the market place, there appeared to be no direct similarity between other ramps seen and ramp of the present invention.